Soundtrack Of My Life
by rileyluver17
Summary: A series of songfics woven to create a story. It tells about Riley and an old flame from high school, how they lost contact, and how they found each other again. rated T just in case. RileyxOC
1. Your Guardian Angel

Hello and welcome to my fanfic

Hello and welcome to my fanfic! I know I have a slight history of not updating, but trust me, I've gotten SO-HOOOO much better. Even the angry mob that follows me around for leaving cliffies is not quite so upset w/ me. Anyways, I was listening to one of the songs that comes later, and I thought "that's SO my character n Ri" and I just kinda came up w/ this story based on a whole bunch of songs. So enjoy my very first NT story! Riley, Ben, n Abby all belong to Disney/ Jerry, song to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, blah, blah, all the stuff I'm required to say. Only thing that belongs to me is the concept and the character Lysa. So enjoy!

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

Riley looked into his girlfriend's face. She smiled that special smile that was only for him, and he felt himself smiling too. He pulled her close and place his head on top of hers, taking in her smell (Warm Vanilla Sugar), and just enjoyed holding her.

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

As he held her in his arms, he couldn't help but remember everything that had ever happened to the both of them. His abusive father, her addicted mother, but through it all, they had each other, and that was all they needed.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He pulled her down to sit on the blanket, laughing as she fell on top of him. Their laughter subsided, and she curled up next to him as they watched the sunset. He unconsciously ran his fingers through her hair, remembering when they first met at the beginning of high school. There were a lot of rough patches, and she came close to going over the edge, but he saved her life. And now they've graduated, and have a small apartment by MIT. It was perfect. He looked down at her face, love practically exploding from his soul. He would die for her in a heartbeat.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

He leaned against the tree they had set up their blanket under and smiled. They still had 3 months before college started, and he was going to make the most of it. They stared at the darkening sky, when Lys suddenly gasped and sat up. "What is it, babe?" he asked her. She turned to him, a huge grin on her face, as she said, "Look, Ri-kun, a shooting star!" He sat up with her, and saw what she was pointing at. A falling star. He grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his. He then whispered, "Make a wish, hun." As he saw her wish upon a star, he looked to the sky and thought, 'Please let this last forever.'

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

3 months had passed. Everything was going great. They both had steady jobs, with the two of them going to MIT. Riley couldn't be happier. His life was going perfectly.

'_Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

'_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me you'll stay, stay_

But all was not to be bliss. Riley was walking home one day, not being able to afford a car at that point, when he heard yelling from his apartment. He ran up to the third floor, when he saw something that made his blood run cold. There, in front of him, was his dad…hitting Lysa. His dad was screaming, "Where the hell is that little bastard?!" while Lysa was crying out, "I don't know! I swear, I don't know!" Riley rushed up to his dad and hit him square in the face. A fight ensued, with Lysa in the background crying, till Riley finally had his father pinned down. "What the hell do you want?!" Riley screamed. His dad squirmed as he said, "You owe me money you little punk! I want my money, and I want it now!" Riley glared at him, and calmly told Lysa to call security. He then spat in his father's face, "You need help." Security came and picked him, but after the incident, Riley and Lysa could barely look at each other. They went to bed silent. Riley felt so guilty, and he wouldn't be surprised if Lysa left him. He just prayed she wouldn't.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

For weeks after the incident with Riley's dad, Riley and Lysa could barely look at each other or talk to each other. Riley's life was looking bleaker as the days went by. He couldn't last much longer like that. But he knew as long as Lysa was still there, he wouldn't hurt as much. But then, miraculously, she talked to him. She laughed with him. He felt great again. Before they went to bed, he kissed her, and whispered, "I missed you." She grinned and said, "Glad to know you lasted." He rolled his eyes, and then went to sleep.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Ok, so the whole thing with Ri's dad sucked, but I kind of came up with that like, while I

was writing, because the rest of the song worked. I dunno, when I was thinking bout it in

my head, but that's cuz I kind of saw it for past kind of deal, n then for my original story,

NT3: Past memories. So ya. Most of the song works for this thing though. Just bear

with me. The rest of the story will be better, I promise. Review, please!


	2. Painted On My Heart

I gotta tell you; this is the fastest I've updated in…

I gotta tell you; this is the fastest I've updated in….well….ever. This particular part of the story takes place a few years later. Ri n Lys are now 24. And that's at the beginning part, so near the end, they're like, 26, I'd say. So, usual stuff, NT belongs to Jerry, Painted on My Heart belongs to the Cult. On with the show!

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Riley couldn't believe what he'd heard. He stared at his friend in disbelief. Lysa was….having an affair? No, it couldn't be true. They loved each other. "Wha...what?" he spluttered out. His friend nodded. Riley couldn't remember walking down the hall to the elevator. He hadn't taken the job at first when Ben offered it; he had plans to marry Lysa; but now….what did he have to live for?

He got into his van and drove to his apartment, packing up the few personal items he had. He looked up when he heard the door open, and saw Lysa's shocked face. "R…Ri…..Ri-kun, what are you doing?" she choked out. Riley felt his anger rise slightly. He didn't want to see her.

He turned back to his stuff that he was throwing in his tattered old suitcase, and snarled out, "I'm taking the job with Ben." He could almost feel Lysa's pain as she said, "But….I thought we agreed you wouldn't take it…so we could be together…" He turned sharply to her and snapped out, "Look, I don't want us to be together anymore." He grabbed his now packed stuff, and turned back to her for one last look, and growled out, "Now your new boyfriend can move in," slamming the door behind him. As he went down the stairs, he whipped out his cell phone and called Ben, telling him he'd take the job.

_I thought…you'd be out of my mind_

_And I'd finally found a way to_

_Learn to live without you_

Life with Ben couldn't be greater. Well, except for that stupid Brit and his cronies, but whatever. Riley and Ben quickly became best friends. In fact, most nights, Riley didn't even think of Lysa. It was much easier than he expected to live without her.

_I thought…it was just a matter of time_

_Till I had a hundred reasons_

_Not to think about you_

Soon. Soon they would find that treasure that Ben kept going on about, and Riley would never have any reason to think about Lysa. They were high school sweethearts, and how long did those relationships ever last? Almost never.

_But it's just not so_

_And after all this time_

_I still can't let go_

Ok. They had found the treasure. And of course, Ben had to get a woman. In fact, it had been 2 years since Riley had last seen Lysa, but he still would find himself staring at the ceiling, thinking about her.

_I've still got your face_

_Painted on my heart_

_Drawn upon my soul_

_Etched upon my memory, baby_

Every time he closed his eyes, or let his mind wander, he saw her. Smiling perfectly, blue-gray eyes amazingly glinting green in the sunlight. Every feature on her face was perfectly etched in his brain.

_And I've got your kiss still_

_Burnin on my lips_

_Your touch on my fingertips_

_Is left so deep inside of me, baby_

As Riley was typing on his computer, he unconsciously ran his tongue over his lips, and tasted Warm Vanilla Sugar….her favorite scent. Years later, he still couldn't get her out of his mind. Even with a second treasure, he still couldn't.

_I was trying_

_Everything that I can_

_To get my heart to forget you_

_But it just can't seem to_

Riley sighed as he placed the check on the table. Another blind date, another failure. He'd been out with too many women too count, and he always blew it. He even knew the exact reason he couldn't keep a date, why he always screwed it up. It's because he never focused on the women he was with. His thoughts always strayed to Lysa. Always.

_I guess it's just no use_

_In every part of me_

_There's still a part of you_

As Riley's fingers raced across the keyboard, his thoughts strayed again, and without realizing it, he went to a website that he hadn't been to in years. . A place for drawings by people. And Lysa had always drawn pictures, and written stories. It was a part of who she was. And a part of his memories. He slammed his computer shut, and strode up to get a cup of coffee.

_And I've still got your face_

_Painted on my heart_

_Drawn upon my soul_

_Etched upon my memory, baby_

_And I've got your kiss still_

_Burning on my lips_

_Your touch on my fingertips_

_This loves so deep inside of me, baby_

Riley screamed out. Why were the memories flooding his brain?! Hadn't he done enough to prevent?! He screamed out in fury, and threw his laptop against the wall. It still wasn't enough. He crushed his iPhone, destroyed his computer, anything that came within his reach was destroyed. And after a bit, it died down. He stood there, his hands gripping his hair, trying hard not to cry as he thought of what he had lost. Everything reminded him of her, and it was eating away at him.

_Something in your eyes keeps haunting me_

_I'm trying to forget you_

_And I know there ain't no way to_

_Chase you from my mind_

Riley was driving around town in his Ferrari, when he thought he saw something in the rear view mirror. A flash of blue. He looked again, and saw it was nothing. But it got him thinking. Something in Lysa's eyes, all those years ago….hurt, betrayal, compassion…but no guilt. Maybe…he screwed up really badly. Riley realized this, and stopped the car in the middle of the street. He did a sharp U-turn, and sped off towards the beach, where Lysa was all the time at this time of day. He had to fix things, no matter what.

_I've still got your face_

_Painted on my heart_

_Drawn upon my soul_

_Etched upon my memory, baby_

_And I've got your kiss still_

_Burning on my lips_

_Your touch on my fingertips_

_This loves so deep inside of my, baby_

Riley was racing down the beach, to a specific spot he just knew Lysa would be at. And soon, he came upon it. A tree, with their names carved upon it. From all the way back in high school. And that's where he found her. Sitting next to the tree, sobbing her heart out. He breathed out a single word. "Lysa." She looked up at her name, and then her eyes widened in shock when she saw him. He almost couldn't hear her say "Riley," He closed the distance between them, and pulled her up into a kiss. That's where he belonged.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Riley should know better than to go by the word of a friend. They could be lying. He made the biggest mistake of his life, but it was also the greatest thing of his life. It gave the both of them a chance to expand and grow, and to learn to not be dependant of each other so much. So, it gets better from here. Sort of. Just trust me, I have the whole thing planned out. Thanx for reading!


End file.
